Big Girls Don't Cry
Big Girls Don't Cry (Le ragazze cresciute non piangono) è una canzone di Fergie presente nell'episodio L'ultimo ballo, il diciannovesimo della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantata da Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson. Durante la performance, Rachel si trova in auditorium seduta su uno sgabello e comincia a cantare. Entra Kurt, seguito da Blaine, e il trio continua a cantare Big Girls Don't Cry con un'atmosfera tranquilla ma triste. Alla fine, Rachel confessa di sentirsi un po' giù di morale perché non sopporta l'idea che il suo fidanzato, Finn, vada al ballo insieme alla sua ex-ragazza Quinn. Testo della canzone Rachel: Ladadada, The smell of your skin lingers on me now You're probably on your flight back to your home town I need some shelter of my own protection, baby To be with myself and center Clarity, peace, serenity Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be Blaine e Kurt: a big girl now Rachel, Blaine e Kurt: And big girls don't cry Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry Rachel: The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Rachel e Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now And big girls don't cry Kurt: Like the little school mate in the school yard We'll play jacks and Uno cards I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine Blaine e Kurt: Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to Blaine: 'Cause I want to hold yours too We'll be playmates and lovers And share our secret worlds Rachel: But it's time for me to go home It's getting late, dark outside I need to be with myself, and center Clarity, peace, serenity, yeah Kurt: I hope you know, I hope you know That this has nothing to do with you It's personal, myself and I We've got some straightenin' out to do Rachel e Blaine: And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket But I've got to get a move on with my life It's time to be a big girl now Rachel, Blaine e Kurt: And big girls don't cry Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry Curiosità *Originariamente Adam Anders aveva scritturato la coppia Klaine per qualche verso nella canzone, ma le loro parti sono state tagliate dalla canzone quasi interamente. *Nell'episodio la voce di Kurt si sente più chiaramente che nel singolo rilasciato digitalmente. *Kurt è vestito come nella performance di Not the Boy Next Door. Galleria di foto Bgdc.jpg Rachel big girls don't cry2.PNG Rachel big girls don't cry.PNG Kurt big girls don't cry.PNG Kurt in big girls don't cry.png Big girls don't crykurt.PNG Big girls don't cry3.PNG Big girls don't cry2.PNG Big girls don't cry blaine.PNG Big girls don't cry.PNG Big girls dont cry.PNG Video Navigazione en:Big Girls Don't Cry es:Big Girls Don't Cry fr:Big Girls Don't Cry Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three